Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The boy in the cupboard Harry Potter who never knew his parents one day recieves a letter from a man named Hagrid and from the Justice Guardians enrolling him to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There, he makes friends and learns a lot about magic. But a dark plot to steal the Sorcerer's Stone is planned, and Harry and his friends must stop the one who desires it before Lord Voldemort is revived! Trivia *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Elsa, Anna, Kion, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, Ono, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck and Goofy will guest star in this. *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, King Mickey appear at the beginning of the movie. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Scenes Happy Birthday Harry *(Hagrid and the Justice Guardians walk in) *Hagrid: Sorry about that. *puts the door back up* *Jaden: Yeah. We're sorry too, but the door was locked, so we had to bust it down. *Jeffrey: Strong locks. *Vernon: *points his gun at the team* I demand that you all leave at once!!! You are breaking an entry!!! * Aqua: We won't be here long. * Hagrid: Dry up, Dursley! You great prune! *bends the front of the gun up with his bare hand* * (The gun shoots a hole in the ceiling) *Jeffrey: Hmph. *Discord: And just to be sure you don't get any ideas.... *takes the gun and swallows it* *(The Dursleys were surprised by this) *Hagrid: *to Dudley* Boy I haven't seen you since you were a baby, Harry. You're a bit larger than I expected. Particularly right in the middle. *Dudley: *stutters* I'm not Harry. *Scamper: Of coarse he's not. He doesn't even have the scar. * Harry: ...I am. * Hagrid: *smiles* Well of coarse you are. * Alexis: *smiles* It's good to see you again, Harry. *Aqua: *smiles* It truly is. *Hagrid: Got something for ya. Afraid I might sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same. *takes out a white box and gives it to Harry* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Harry: *opens the box and there's a cake inside* Thank you. *Hagrid: *smiles* It's not every day your young man turns 11, is it, eh? *Jaden: *smiles* We too have gifts for you, Harry. *snaps his fingers* *(The team members hold out presents) *Meowth: Happy Birthday, dude! *Tammy and DJ: *smile* Happy Birthday, Harry!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Maurice: Excuse me. Excuse me please. (A bigger cake is wheeled in) Now Harry. You can't have a birthday without this. *King Julien: *pops out of the cake dressed as a lady, smiles* HEY!!!! Surprise Harry!!! * Xion: *giggles* * Jaden: *Smiles, shakes his head, and rolls his eyes* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, boy. *King Julien: *dances a bit* Yeah I'm a lady, I'm a lady! Not really... it's me, King Julien! Which of you is attracted to me? *Rainbow Dash: Ugh... *Harry: *smiles* Thank you all so much. *Aqua: Anytime. *(Hagrid sits down on the couch and with his umbrella starts a fire in the fireplace) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Harry: *surprised by what Hagrid did* Excuse me..... Who are you? *Hagrid: Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. *Jaden: I'm Jaden Yuki. The New King of Games. *Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Alexis: *smiles* I'm Jaden's wife. Alexis Rhodes Yuki. *Aqua: I'm Aqua Dragonheart. Jeffrey's wife. * Xion: I'm Xion Dragonheart. * Beetles: Beetles' is my name and razzmatazz is my gain. *Pikachu: Pikachu. * Meowth: Name's Meowth. * Tammy: *smiles* I'm Tammy. *DJ: I'm...DJ. *Snowflake: I'm Snowflake. *Jesse: *smiles* Hiya, Harry. I'm Jesse Anderson. *May: *smiles* And I'm May. *Scamper: I'm Scamper and this is Brain. *Brain: Hiiiiiiiiiii!!!! *Patch: I'm Patch. *Nails: Nails the spider cop of Cool World is at your service! *Batty: They call me Batty. Batty Koda. *Bartok: They call me Bartok the Magnificent! *Mushu: I am Mushu! *Cheshire Cat: *grins* I'm a cat. *takes the top of his head off* A Cheshire Cat. *Twilight: *smiles* I'm Twilight Sparkle. *The Mask: *duplicates himself* Ladies and gentlemen!! Please put your hands together for the one, the only, you can't live without him, THE MASK!!!! *his normal self comes out behind a curtain and blows kisses* *Applejack: Howdy, Harry! I'm AppleJack! *Mavis: *smiles* My name's Mavis. *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* Hi!! I'm Pinkie Pie!! *Atticus: I'm Atticus. Alexis' big brother. *Fluttershy: *smiles shyly* I'm Fluttershy. *Lea: *smirks* The name's Lea. Got it memorized? *Rainbow Dash: *smiles* I'm Rainbow Dash! *Weebo: They call me Weebo. *Rarity: I'm Rarity. *B.E.N.: I'm B.E.N.! A Bio-Electronic Navigator! *Spike: I'm Spike. *Shira: I'm Shira. Tammy and DJ's mother. *Diego: Name's Diego. *Manny: Manfred. *Ellie: I'm Ellie. *Apple Bloom: I'm Apple Bloom! This is Sweetie Belle, and this is Scootaloo, and we are so so happy to meet you!!! * *Harry: Blown up?! You told me my parents died in a car crash!! *Hagrid: A car crash?! A car crash killed Lily and James Potter?! *Jaden: What kinda stories are you telling the kid?! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Patunea: We had to say something to him. *(During this, Dudley greedingly takes the cake Hagrid for himself) *Jeffrey: *crosses his arms while glaring at Vernon* *Hagrid: It's an outrage!! It's a scandal!! *King Julien: It is a bucket of lies!!! *Aqua: How dare you lie to him?! *Vernon: He'll not be going!!! *Lea: Oooooh. And I suppose a great Muggle like you is gonna stop him, are ya? *Applejack: Cause if you are, y'all gonna have go through us! *Harry: "Muggle"? *Twilight: *to Harry* Non-magic people. *Hagrid: This boy's had his name known ever since he were born!! He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, AND he'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore. *Vernon: I will not pay for some crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks! *Anna: Uh oh. BIG mistake. *Hagrid: *points his umbrella at Vernon* Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me. *The Mask: *sees Dudley selfishly eat the cake Hagrid made for Harry* ...! Wait! Hagrid! *whispers in Hagrid's ear* .... over there. *points to Dudley* *(Hagrid sees what Dudley's doing and shoots a magic spell at him, making a pig tail appear) *(The Dursley's freak out from this and panic) *Jeffrey: *snickers* *The Mask: *changes into a farmer* Now here's MY gift to you, Harry!!! *sings* Ol' McDursley had a farm!! E-I-E-I-O!!! And on that farm he had a pig! E-I-E-I-O!!!! With an oink oink here and an oink oink there! Here an oink! There an oink! Everywhere and oink oink!!! Ol' McDursley had a farm!!! E-I-E-I-O!!! *(The team and Harry laughs at this) *Weebo: Bravo!! Encore!! *Batty: The classics never die! *(While the Dursley's were panicking) *Hagrid: Oh, um. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictley speaking, we're not allowed to do magic. *Harry: *nods* Okay. *May: Yeah. We have to keep our world a secret to the Muggle's. *Jeffrey: Right. *Hagrid: *looks at his pocket watch* Ooh! We're a bit behind schedule. Best be heading off. *Princess Cadence: Hagrid's right. We better get going. *Hagrid: *opens the door, to Harry* Unless you'd rather stay of coarse. *Jaden: *to Harry* So it's decision time. You can come with us, live a possibly better life, and find out who you are, or you can continue to live here with your aunt and uncle. *Jeffrey: He's right. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about your parents. With our help, you can get those answers. *(Hagrid and several of the Justice Guardians head out) *(Harry looks back at the Durselys, then grabbed his coat and followed Hagrid and the team) Diagon Alley *(The team, Hagrid and Harry are walking along in a street in London) *Xion: *looks around* *Harry: *reading the letter* "All students must be equipped with one standard size two pewter cauldron... And may bring if they desire... either an owl, a cat or a toad." *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiling and holds Tammy in his arms* If it were me, I'd go for a cat. *Tammy: *smiles and purrs* *Harry: Can we find all this in London? *Hagrid: If you know where to go. *Maurice: *looks ahead* AH! The Leaky Cauldron. Here it is. *Jeffrey: Excellent. *(They head inside) *(They approach the counter) *Tom: Ah, Hagrid. The usual, I presume? *Hagrid: No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. *Nails: Yep. We're helping Harry here get his school supplies. *Tom: ...! Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter. *(This caught the attention of people in the building) *Nails: ...!!! *covers his mouth* *Discord: *to Harry* Brace yourself. You're about to get very popular. *Random wizard: Welcome back, Mr. Potter. *shakes Harry's hand* Welcome back. *Random witch: Doris Crockford. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last. *Man in turban: Harry *stutters* Potter. Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you! *Hagrid: Hello, professor. I didn't see you there. Professor Quirrell will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. *Harry: Oh. Nice to meet you. *holds out his hand* *Quirrell: *holds back his own hands and stammers* Fearfully fascinating subject... Not that you need it, eh? *Tammy: *gently sniffs Quirrell* ....!!!! *DJ: ...? *Diego: Something wrong? *DJ: *whispers* I don't know how to explain this, but there's something funny about Quirrell. And not "ha-ha" funny. *Hagrid: *chuckles* Yes well. Must be going now. Lots to buy! *Harry: Goodbye. *(The team leaves with Hagrid and Harry) *Tammy: *whispers* I don't know what it was, but my animal instincts were telling me Quirrell's hiding something... *DJ: *whispers back* Same here. And whatever it is, it's creeping me out. *Snowflake: Whatever it is, we'll worry about it later. We should focus on helping Harry get what he needs. *DJ: Good point. *Hagrid: See Harry? You're famous. *Harry: But why am i famous? All these people, how is it they know who i am? *Hagrid: I'm not sure we're exactly the right persons to tell you that, Harry. *Elsa: *smiles* Let's just worry about getting your supplies right now. *(Hagrid uses his umbrella to tap on certain bricks) *(The bricks magically move) *Hagrid: *smiles* Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley. *Alexis: *smiles* Let's get going. *(Harry smiles in amazement as they enter Diagon Alley) *(As they walk around) *Twilight: *shakes in excitement* *Anna: You okay, Twilight? *Twilight: I'm just so looking forward to the book store here!!! *Scamper: You and your books. *Hagrid: *points to a store* Here's where you get your quills and your ink. *points to another one* Over there, all your bits and bobs for doing wizardry. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(They walk in front of the pet store) *Fluttershy: *smiles* *Bartok: *sees a bat* Hey, cousin!!! *Batty: This place has everything! *(Than they see the Qudditch store) *Xion: *smiles* *(Several kids are staring at a broom on display) *Random kid: Wow!! Look at it!!! The new Nimbus 2000!!! *Tammy: I wonder what would it be like to ride on a magic broom. *Doctor Strange: If we can afford one, we'd find out. *DJ: I'll bet it would be fun. *Harry: But, guys? How am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money. *Jeffrey: Oh, that's no problem. *Hagrid: Well there's your money, Harry. *points ahead* Gringotts! The Wizard Bank. Ain't no place safer. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts. *(They head inside Gringotts) *King Julien: Hey look!!! Munchkins!! *Xion: They aren't munchkins, King Julien. *King Julien: Uh, no! They're short. Therefore they're munchkins! *Scamper: You got the land of Oz on the brain. *Harry: Hagrid, what exactly are these things? *Hagrid: They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins, but not the most friendliest of beasts. *Shining Armor: It's best you stay close to us. *(They approach the head goblin at his desk) *Hagrid: Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal. *Goblin: Aaaaaah..... *stares at Harry* And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key? *Hagrid: Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. *digs around his pockets* Ha! There's the little devil. And there's something else. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about the you-know-what in vault you-know-which. *gives the Goblin a letter* *Goblin: Very well. *(Later, they are heading to a vault) *The Mask: Boring roller coaster. *(The kart stops) *Griphook: Vault 687. Lamp, please *(Hagrid gives Griphook a lamp) *Griphook: *walks over to the vault with the lamp* Key please. *Kion: At least he's using his manners. *DJ: Yeah. *Hagrid: *gives Griphook the key* *(Griphook unlocks and opens the vault, which is filled with so many coins) *Bunga: Unbungalievable!!! *Meowth: You are one lucky wizard, Harry!! *Weebo: *shows Eddy from Ed, Edd, n' Eddy swimming in fake money* *Hagrid: Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now did you? *Aqua: *smiles* They were always prepared for you, Harry. *Xion: *smiles* *Jesse: Let's get a fair amount for Harry and move on. *May: Right. *(Later) *Griphook: Vault 713! *Harry: What's in there, Hagrid? *Hagrid: Can't tell ya, Harry. Hogwarts business. Very secret. *Griphook: Stand back. *opens the vault* *(There's a tiny sack inside) *Hagrid: *takes it* Best not to mention this to anyone, Harry. *Discord: *as Gandalf* Keep it secret, keep it safe. *Harry: *nods* *Dawn: *smiles* Now let's go get your school supplies, Harry. *Piplup: *smiles* Piplup! *(After shopping at several stores) *Harry: I still need...a wand. *Lea: *holds some of Harry's things* Sounds simple enough. *Hagrid: A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No better place. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing i got to do. Won't be long. *Atticus: We'll go in with you, Harry. *(They follow Harry into the shop) *Sweetie Belle: I wonder if anyone's here. *Jeffrey: I'm sure there is. Platform 9 and 3/4's * *(Harry and the Justice Guardians are in their train booth) *Xion: *reading a book* *Tammy: *smiles and lays on Xion's lap* *(A boy named Ron Weasley arrives) *Ron: Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Harry: *smiles* Not at all. *(Ron takes his seat) *Ron: I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley. *Harry: I'm Harry. Harry Potter. *Ron: *looks shocked by this* So.... So it's true. I mean... Do you really have the... the....? *Xion: The what? *Ron: ..... Scar.... *(Harry shows Ron the scar) * Harry: *holds a box of beans* "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean"? * The Sorting Ceremony *Professor McGonagall: *clicks her spoon against her glass* Your attention please!! *Professor Dumbledore: *gets up from his seat* Let the feast begin!! *(Food magically appears in front of everyone!!) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Whoa!! *licks his lips* *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* I have to learn how to do that trick. *Xion: *smiles* Me too! *Donald: *smiles* Oh, boy! I'm starving! *Jaden: *stares at his plate of food* Let's dig in!! *(The team began to eat) *Tammy: *digs into her big plate of meat* *DJ: *eats a piece from his plate of meat* *Bunga: *smiles as he eats his plate of grubs* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he enjoys a plate full of fries and corn dogs* Wizard's Chess *(Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Justice Guardians enter the next chamber) *DJ: *gulps* So where are we now...? *King Julien: This place is giving me the hibbity jibbitiy's!!! *Jeffrey: Stay close. *(They see strange looking statue-like objects) *Xion: *hugs Aqua* *Aqua: *keeps Xion close to her* *Hermione: I don't like this. I don't like this at all. *Anna: Me neither. After what we just went though, I'm afraid of what's next! *Harry: Where are we? A graveyard. *Jaden: I don't think this is a graveyard... *Ron: You're right, Jaden. *sighs* It's a chessboard. *(Suddenly, the chamber is filled with light, showing that they were indeed standing on a giant chessboard) *Kion: Hevi Kabisa!!! *DJ: You got THAT right. *Elsa: *smiles* This is rather impressive. As I've said before, I enjoy a good game of chess. *Xion: *looks ahead* Hey! There's the door! *(They try to get to it, but the white pawn peaces draw out their swords and blot the way) *Jeffrey: Now what? *The Mask: Well if we can't go through them.... Let's go around them!!!! *Twilight: Wait!! Don't!!! *(The Mask tries to go around the white chess pieces, but the one the far right pawn cuts off the Mask's head) *(The team gasp in shock) *The Mask: *holding his own head* Look ma!!! I've quit while I'm a head!!! *Jeffrey: Well, going around them is definitely a bad idea. *Hermione: Now what do we do? *Rainbow Dash: We can't go through them, we can't go around them... Let's trying going over!! *tries to fly over the white chess pieces* *(A pawn grabs Rainbow Dash and throws back onto the chessboard) *Scootaloo: Good try, Rainbow Dash! You're still the best in my eyes!! *Elsa: Looks like we don't have any choice. We have to play our way though. *Beetles: You're kidding me. *Jeffrey: She's right. If we don't, we'll never catch up to Snape. *Doctor Strange: I'm still not sure it's Snape who's after the stone... *Jeffrey: Neither do i. *thinks for a moment* Now how do we do this? *Ron: All right, Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a Knight. *Bunga: What about us?! What can we do?! *Jeffrey: Hm... *Ron: Stay on the back of our side of the board. In case we need extra pieces, we'll let you know. *Jeffrey: Got it. *Nails: This shouldn't be so bad. It's just a game, right? *DJ: I hope so. *(Harry, Ron and Hermoine take their places, and the Justice Guardians move back) *Jeffrey: I have a bad feeling about this. *King Julien: *sits on the Black King's head* Only the king may sit on the king piece!! *Hermione: What happens now? The Man with Two Faces *(Jeffrey, Jaden and Harry walk down the flight of stairs) *Jeffrey: *to Jaden, telepathically* Someone's here. Get ready. *Jaden: *to Jeffrey, telepathically* I can sense it too. Whomever it is, I'm getting negative vibes... *Jeffrey: *to Jaden, telepathically* So am i. And i don't like it. *Harry: *starts to feel a burning sensation on his scar and covers it with his hand* Ow..... Ow..... *Jeffrey: Harry? *Harry: I... I'm fine. I promise. *Jaden: Stay close to us, Harry. We don't know who or what we'll have to deal with next... *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* *(They arrive to where the stairway ends and the Mirror of Erised is there along with a familiar looking familiar. But it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort) *Jeffrey: ...!! What? *(It was Quirrell) *Harry: You?! No...it can't be. Snape, he was the... *Quirrell: Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? And next to him, who would suspect- *pretends to stutter* P-p-p-poor st-st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?! *Jaden: I don't believe this... *Jeffrey: This doesn't make sense... *Harry: But... But that day. During the Quiditich match... Snape tried to kill me. *Quirrell: No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! If Snape's cloak hadn't caught on fire and broken my eye contact, i would've succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his countercurse. *Jeffrey: "Countercurse"? You mean Snape was trying to save Harry? *Jaden: This must be the funny feeling the cubs were sensing about this guy... *Quirrell: I knew you were a danger to me, especially after Halloween. *Harry: Than... Than YOU let the troll in!! *Quirrell: Very good, Potter. Yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone ran about, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. *Harry: *covers his scar and feels the burning feeling in it again* Ow... Ah..... *Quirrell: He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. *Jaden: Looks to me you're outnumbered, "professor"! You'll never get what you're looking for!! *Jeffrey: In the name of King Mickey and Toontown, you're under arrest, Quirrell!! *Quirrell: You two don't intimidate me, boys! *stares at the mirror* Now, what does the mirror do?! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Quirrell: I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?!? *(A creepy voice is heard) *Voice: Use the boy!!! *Jaden: ...!!!!! D-d-did you hear that, big bro?! *Jeffrey: I sure did... *Quirrell: *to Harry* COME HERE, POTTER!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *growls and summons his Keyblade* Forget it!!! *Jaden: *activates his Duel Disk* You want Harry, you'll have to go through us!!!! *Jeffrey: Stay close, Harry! We can handle him! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films